The Sneaking Shadow
by karlena
Summary: What would you do if your father tried to do something weird to you? what if you couldn't get away? When it would be over, realize, that you were only his toy..Moral to this story? You might never know, how your closest person can act.MinaNaru, rape.1-sho


Title:** The Sneaking Shadow**

Author: **karlena**

Rating: **M, of course! it's rape and incest, what did you expect?  
**

**One-shot**

Pairing: **MinaNaru**

Word count: **more then 2,500**

**Summary**: nop, I'm not gonna write a summary, I changed my mind XP Why not? caz I can't write them...

**Disclaimer:** too bad Masashi Kishimoto owns these characters (Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki), otherwise things like in this story would appear in manga and anime XP

oh, "ahhhahhh" - speach

and '_ahhhahhh' - _thoughts

(For people who came here from **DA**, read please and if you want to leave a comment, the **PLEASE** do it in **DEVIANTART**, where this story is published!

thank you very much! )

If someone who doesn't like incest, yaoi or rape is reading this, I strongly suggest you to go away...

Yeah, that's right, go away... go, go... shoo, shoo...

Ok.. Now that they're gone, let the rape, errrrr... I mean, the story begin!

* * *

**The Sneaking Shadow**

The door opened quietly and a man entered the dark room. He looked down to the boy who slept peacefully in his bed. He padded on boy's shoulder.

„Naruto. Naruto... Wake up. I have to talk to you."

The boy was sleeping further.

„Naruto, c'mon, wake up." Yondaime Hokage was now shaking his son's shoulders.

„Waaa-??" Naruto yawned.

„Naruto. I have to talk to you."

„Now? But it's almost 2 in the morning..."

„Yes, now."

The boy rose up in his bed.

„Can you keep a secret, Naruto?" Yondaime said as he sat down on his son's bed.

„Sure thing, dad." Naruto muttered sleepily – after a such a hard day as this was, he was exhausted, even with Kyuubi's chakra and stamina. He had gone through two difficult missions and a sparring with Sasuke. „What do you want to tell me?"

Yondaime moved closer – it looked like this secret he was talking about, was something big. Naruto's eyes widened when his father's hand touched his cheek.

„Um.. dad?" His voice trembled.

Naruto was used to the fact that girls acted around him just like they acted around his best friend, Sasuke – always wanting to be close, to hold his hand. But this was different – his _father_ was acting like that.

'_Maybe he's drunk..._'

„Umm... Where's mom?" Naruto asked nervously „Hasn't she come back from her mission yet?"

His father didn't answer the questions but man's fingers moved from Naruto's cheek to his lips and started caressing them.

When Naruto raised his hand to push away his father's fingers, Yondaime kissed his son's lips. Quickly he threw his leg over Naruto's to hold his hyperactive son down and pinned his wrists to the headboard.

Though Naruto was exhausted, he struggled a lot.

Yondaime pulled away only to whisper in his ear „Stay still, Naruto."

Naruto's breath became erratic when Hokage licked his ear.

„Stop... dad..." Smaller shinobi turned his head away with tears in his eyes.

„Naruto..." Yondaime sounded displeased.

With a fearful glance, Naruto looked back at his father and found himself staring into eyes he had never seen before. They were dark, lustful and even dangerous.

The next thing boy noticed was that he was already laying on his back with both of his arms held beneath him by one Minato's hand.

Naruto looked up and gulped loudly when he saw his father leaning over him

„Fa-father??..." Naruto whispered.

„Not tonight."

„What?! What do you mean-" Naruto was cut off by Yondaime's kiss.

This time it was a real kiss, not just pressing one's lips on other's.

The boy felt man's tongue licking his lips fiercely, pushing them apart. Seeing that Naruto won't part his lips willingly, Yondaime pinched Naruto's upper tight quite hard.

As expected, Naruto moaned and Yondaime's tongue entered his son's mouth.

It seemed that Minato wanted quite badly for him to moan, because that could be that only explanation for the way he kissed the boy – so passionately and with such lust, that even Kyuubi's bloodlust could blush from shame.

Naruto moaned a couple times more and was out of breath.

When Minato broke their kiss, he saw that his boy was crying. Smirking, he started to suck on boy's neck, leaving Naruto panting and sobbing.

„Tonight..." the man gasped „I'm your Hokage..."

„What?! Why? why... are you.. doing this?" Naruto questioned.

The man opened his right eye and looked strangely at his son. And again, Yondaime didn't answer his question, verbally that is.

Instead of answering, he kissed Naruto again. The boy could taste his father's laughter in his mouth.

This time the kiss wasn't so lustfull like the one before, maybe it served as a distraction.

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open when he felt that his boxers were slowly slipping off him.

With all the remaining energy, he tried to break free or at least to push his father off him.

'_Dammit! What in the hell's got into him?! And where will all this lead to? Goddammit! I __can't__... I __can't__ get him off me... __he's__ too heavy... and perhaps uses his chakra to hold me down.'_

Tired of Naruto's squirming and useless attempts to break free, Yondaime pulled away and hissed „I told you to stay still, boy. And _that_ was an order from your Hokage."

Naruto became so afraid of those words, that he froze immediately.

His father smirked again and bit Naruto's neck until it bled in few parts. Each time teeth grid in his flesh, Naruto let out a silent scream.

He whimpered every time his father's tongue touched his neck, shoulders and chest. Suddenly Yondaime's tight grip was released and Naruto's hands were free.

'_Finally... It's over...'_ he thought.

All of a sudden someone grabbed his hips and Naruto felt nails sinking in his skin. He raised his head only to see his father doing... something that could be described as disgusting and more importantly – wrong.

Nartuto's scream filled the whole room when a warm tongue wrapped around his cock's head and stared to caress it. He arched his back and hung on into sheets when Yondaime sucked him.

With each moan, scream his son made, the Hokage quickened the pace.

Naruto didn't even notice that his hand was pulling father's hair in unison with his screams and Yondaime's actions.

„N-Nn.. I.. I... s-stoop..." Naruto felt that he was going to come soon.

It seemed that Hokage understood what he was saying and pulled out the hardened cock.

'_Goddammit! That was... mindblowing... way better than when I touch... myself...'_

„You're not having... second thoughts about this anymore... Huh, Naruto?" Minato was panting slightly. „I can see in your eyes... that you enjoyed what I did..."

While saying this, he raised his son's numbed legs and put them on his shoulders.

There was something about this pose Naruto didn't like. Maybe because he was naked... in one bed with his father... doing things that were considered as immoral and... very, _very_ wrong.

„Now relax, Naruto." Minato said and caressed the Kyuubi's seal.

Naruto squirmed and looked fearfully at the older man.

„What are you going to do?!"

„Relax, Naruto, just relax..." Hokage purred and leaned down to lick smaller shinobi's neck.

Naruto closed his eyes instantly. Next thing he felt was that something was sneaking around his hole.

'_What the hell?!' _

A finger entered him and started to explore him. The boy clenched the sheets as hard as he could and screamed out.

„What-What are you doing?!"

„I told you to stay still and to relax... Now don't make me repeat myself the hundredth time, Naru-chan." Yondaime Hokage said bluntly. „Now relax and try to enjoy this..."

„E-Enjoy?! What there.. is to... enjoy?!" Naruto blurted out.

Minato closed his eyes and pulled his finger out of his son, only to put himself inside the boy.

Naruto screamed loudly at that. It seemed that the pain that jolted through his body would kill him.

His father breathed in a shaky breath „If you would've relaxed... it wouldn't hurt... so much..."

To calm the pain, he caressed lightly smaller shinobi's chest.

„Stop!! Don't!" the boy moaned out.

„Not now, Naru-chan." Minato thrusted in deeper. „God... Why can't you just relax? Is it really _that_ hard?!" Hokage winced in pain.

Naruto cried out but still arched his back even more, almost sitting up.

Though it was amoral, pain full and wrong, his body didn't hide the feelings that boy tried to keep to himself.

Unknowing, Naruto pushed his father down with his legs, therefore, making Hokage push inside him deeper.

„You can't hide it..." his father said in between thrusts. „Naruto... You _want_ me to do more... don't you? We both want and need it... so.. just let it happen... You will enjoy.. the pleasure... Don't hold back... just let me do it..." he kissed Naruto's neck.

„I don't understand... Why?" Naruto sobbed.

„You don't need to think about that now." Yondaime let out a laugh and said in a demanding voice: „Say me

name, kid."

'_What? Why should I do that? What will happen if I won't do it? And what if I will?'_

„Why?"

„Shout it!"

„No."

Yondaime snapped his eyes wide open at his son's answer and soon furrowed his brows, seeing that kid won't do as he says.

„What will happen if I... make you do it?" Minato pushed forward and Naruto screamed, probably waking up the whole neighborhood.

„Jackpot..." the older blond muttered.

After he found Naruto's prostate, he shoved in more harder with each thrust. And each time he did that, Naruto shouted out his father's name.

„Yes! Yes, Naruto!! S-Scream more! Make me proud!" Yondaime shouted.

„MinAAAHH-AAH-AAAHH-AAAAHH!" Naruto let a long moan escape his lips. „No-ahh-aaaahh.." the boy muttered.

'_I-I need... a release...Oh god...'_ these thoughts ran through Naruto's mind over and over again as Minato kept pounding his body into the bed.

„Please!!" Naruto shouted, despair clearly audible in his voice.

„What?" Minato asked quite innocently.

„P-Plea-aahh-se..m-make me aaaahh c-come!!"

„Oh, so t-that's what you want..." Yondaime smirked.

„Ah-aha" his son nodded.

„Maybe later..."

'Wha- L-Later?! No,no,no! I.. I'll go insane...'

Few moments later, Minato lost his rhythm and his thrusts became more frequent and desparate.

It was clearly seen that Hokage is going to come soon. Naruto, with every his father's thrust (and each every one hit his spot) screamed with tears in his eyes.

Hokage felt that Naruto's muscles were tightening and that will make him come any second now.

When Minato came with a loud moan, the boy felt a burst of something warm and liquid-like inside of him. And a shadow of disgust ran over Naruto's features.

'_Oh.. god.. he just.. did that inside of me.. god...'_

Yondaime didn't stop but just kept thrusting into Naruto, filling the boy with his seed, until he had no strength left in him.

Smaller shinobi let out a pain full gasp when his father collapsed on top of him.

'_It's__... It's over...but still, I need a release.. oh god.. what just.. he and me.. no he... what did he just do to me??'_

He winced when Minato breathed heavily into his ear, whispering his name all the time.

„Naruto.. Naruto.. I see you're still hard.. How 'bout we change that?"

„W-What are you gonna... do?" kid panted back.

„No," Minato panted „_you_ are..."

Naruto snapped his eyes open.

„Will you do it for me? Naruto?" Minato purred.

„What's wrong with you?!"

„You need a release, don't you? Well, now's your chance..."

Naruto didn't answer.

„Don't be afraid – I'll tell you what to do... Naruto..What? Are you afraid of me? Don't... Just do as I say and you won't have to suffer like this..." with these words, he touched lightly his son's hardened flesh.

Minato smirked and sat up between smaller shinobi's legs.

„Now, Naruto..." he ordered, „Get up on your knees... no, don't go on all four, and, please, face me.. that's right... Don't worry, I won't let you fall down... come here..." Hokage held his son's shoulders firmly as Naruto was trying to stand straight on his unstable knees, right above his crotch.

Minato licked his lips when he looked down at smaller shinobi's hard flesh.

„Now... Touch yourself... Yes, like that... nice and slow... Don't forget to let your feelings out when you'll feel it... Ok... You can go faster now... Yeah..." Yondaime whispered in a low and seductive voice, watching his son's face as the boy tried to release the pressure inside of him.

„Ah..." a small moan went through his lips and he threw back his head.

'_Oh, god... faster, faster, al-almost t-there'_

„Ah-aahh-aaah... AAHH!" Naruto moaned loudly when he finally came.

Yondaime held his son by his shoulders, so that he wouldn't fall back onto bed sheets.

Smaller blond was panting again, when Hokage spoke to him.

„So what is it? Can you keep a secret, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at his father with surprise.

„I take the silence as..."

„Yes..." the boy barely audibly whispered.

„Good boy. Then I'll ask you to keep.. tonight as an... A-class secret, do you understand?"

Naruto closed his eyes in response.

„Don't worry... and don't forget this... I'm going to reward you for this secret within the next days..." Minato added.

He slowly let go of his son's shoulders and got out of the bed, looking for his clothing. Hokage put on his robe and left the room not looking back.

Naruto heard footsteps getting quieter as his father walked away.

'_Walking away... as if... nothing happened... as if... this was a game... a normal, every day thing to do...'_ Naruto thought after he fell onto the dirtied sheets. _'Just coming here and... and... and just... fucking me... oh god...'_ these last thoughts replayed themselves in his mind, making the boy cry. '_It... It was just for fun... for his fun... and pleasure... and I... I was so foolish, so dumb, so idiotic, so weak to let it happen...'_ Naruto bit hard his pillow and screamed into it.

He cried so hard that the tears exhausted him, but before he fell asleep, Naruto threw down his blanket on the floor and cuddled up there.

The boy just couldn't sleep in that bed.

Tonight.

Maybe not ever...

**--The End--**

* * *

A/N: oh, god... I hope this wasn't too cheesy or lame... This story was inspired by **runyontheorion**'s picture **"Erokage"** on DA...

( the link: runyontheonion./art/Erokage-65768036 )

Thank you very much for making this Naruto paring so dear to me!! -bows down-

And again, fellow deviantart-ers, please comment in my DA account where I've submited this as an original...

P.S. For the record, I started this on November 2007.. XDXD


End file.
